1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor memory device in which a plurality of memory chips are three-dimensionally stacked and a memory system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Stacked semiconductor memory devices in which memory chips are three-dimensionally stacked using through silicon vias (TSVs) for ultra-high speed communication between semiconductor integrated circuits as a means of communication are being studied.